Sunset
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are taking a walk when Itachi can't ignore his feelings for the shark man. Please read and review and i promise it's better than it sounds. It's boyxboy so if you don't like don't read and rated just to be safe.


**Hey peoples it's the great, one and only, silent dragon of darkness here and I just thought of this story while walking outside so I decided to see if anybody like it please review, it's yaoi boyxboy so if you don't like get out of here. Well without further ado here I give it a go!**

* * *

The breeze was blowing through Itachi's hair as he walked slightly ahead of his shark like partner, Kisame. Their leader, Pain, decided for some odd reason that they needed a vacation so he sent them to a tropical area just to relax. They were taking a tour of the area and just taking a leisurely walk.

Itachi couldn't relax no matter how hard he tried. Kisame, even though they were on a vacation, didn't want to get separated from his partner just in case they came across any ANBU.

This wouldn't have normally bothered Itachi, because even though he was silent he really did enjoy Kisame's company, he noticed that he liked it too much. This is idea came into the weasel's head when they were returning from a bounty mission for Kakuzu.

_FLASH BACK_

Kisame was practically jumping for joy as he walked, for once, in front of Itachi. The shark man just destroyed an entire village and this always put him in a really good mood. Itachi managed to save a few dango's from Kisame's rampage and was equally happy but he didn't show it as outwardly as his partner was.

Too bad, during the rampage on the village caused Kisame's cloak to be ripped to shreds. Itachi noticed how Kisame's body looked very solid and strong, how glimmered in the setting sun's rays, how his muscles worked as he walked and their movements, and he also noticed how each muscle was well sculpted and that he was finding Kisame…attractive.

Itachi shook his head frantically 'This is NOT happening; I think all these dango's are getting to my head!'

He sped up his pace slightly to catch up to his blue companion, and then he gingerly, almost sheepishly, poked his back.

Kisame looked behind his shoulder at his partner "What's wrong Itachi-san?" The weasel merely handed the remaining dango's to Kisame "I don't want them anymore and I thought you would be hungry."

Kisame grabbed the dango's from Itachi's smaller hand "Thanks Itachi-san!" he said happily giving him a grateful smile before he turned around to eat the dango's.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Itachi shivered at the memory, chills went up his spine as he remembered that nice, warm, and even happy smile, which he might even consider handsome.

Itachi shivered and shook his head again 'In the name of all the dango's ever this can't be happening!' Kisame noticed his partner shivering and shaking his head a lot and became worried for his smaller companion so he gently grabbed Itachi's arm, turned him around, and put his hand on Itachi's forehead.

Itachi was mentally screaming at the top of his lungs 'NO WAY THIS IS SOOOOO NOT HAPPENING!' Kisame put his face closer to Itachi's and look him straight in the eyes and Itachi's face was putting Sasori's hair to shame "Itachi-san are you feeling alright?"

Itachi thought frantically 'NO I am not ALRIGHT I think I love you Kisame!' but instead the raven haired weasel stuttered out "Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just sort of cold but, I will be okay." He said that a bit too quickly and Kisame looked at him suspiciously, causing the smaller to fidget, he didn't like Kisame looking at him that way.

Then Kisame grinned widely, picked Itachi up bridal style, and pressed his shocked partner close to his body and continued walking with that sunny grin on his face. Itachi looked up with an expression of utter shock at Kisame and he squeaked out "Kisame-san, what are you doing?"

Kisame smiled down at his partner "I don't think your fine so just in case I won't take any risks if that is ok with you Itachi-san."

This reminded Itachi too much of what he would imagine as his prince charming and blushed slightly as Kisame flashed him a smile, and he answered quietly "Oh yeah it's fine as long as you're ok." Kisame grinned at him one more time and kept walking.

The two went forward for a long time and Itachi was embarrassed and mad at himself for making an idiot of himself in front of Kisame ' BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKKKA NOW HE WILL JUST SEE YOU AS A CLUSTY BAKA!' he mentally screamed at himself.

Itachi was so busy bashing himself out he didn't notice look at him lovingly then sighed quietly. He turned his head and glanced longingly at the ocean. The weasel finally noticed his partner's look and nudged him lightly.

Kisame looked down at Itachi and Itachi merely pointed at the ocean, signaling for the shark man to go over there. Kisame smiled at his partner and practically skipped towards the ocean.

They arrived at the shore and sat down on the surprisingly soft sand. Kisame gently sat Itachi down next to him, took off his cloak revealing him wearing only his swimming trunks, and ran towards the water like a little kid.

Itachi smiled and shook his head, watching his partner have the time of his life in the water. He couldn't help but notice how his partner looked like one with the waves. He could be gentle, calm, relaxing and lovely to look at and he could also be strong, powerful, a force to be reckoned with, and something that catches the eye. He was so perfect.

Itachi growled in frustration 'Geez stupid head doing this to me, but that is the least of my worries.' He sighed and took off his sandals to let his feet soak in the gentle waves 'What if he doesn't return my feelings? What if he mocks me? I don't think I could survive something like that.'

Itachi was so absorbed in his worried thoughts that he didn't notice Kisame walk up to him and give him a worried look. The shark man sat next to him and gently shook the worried weasel's shoulder "Itachi-san what is wrong I know something is bothering you."

Itachi gasped, barely noticing his partner, and jumped slightly landing unceremoniously on his back feeling more embarrassed than he ever felt before.

Kisame looked shocked at his partner and quickly picked him up, brushing the sand off his cloak "Itachi-san! Are you alright, see there is something bothering you! Are you worried the ANBU are going to find us?"

Itachi's head was spinning he couldn't process all of these questions and just shook his head. Kisame finished brushing the sand off Itachi's cloak and gripped the weasel's shoulder "You can trust me alright Itachi-san?"

Itachi blushed profusely at Kisame's determination "No really it doesn't matter." Kisame shook his head and lifted Itachi's chin so he would have to look at the shark man "Please tell me."

It hurt Itachi to see Kisame look so pleading but he refused to get rejected "I-I –I can't I'm so sorry." Kisame looked hurt and gave the weasel a look that twisted his very soul "Well if my words can't convince you then…"

Kisame brought Itachi's face close to his and connected their lips. Itachi gasped and allowed Kisame's tongue access to his mouth. Itachi began to relax and kiss back tenderly. Kisame's tongue was exploring Itachi's mouth and was dancing around the smaller's tongue, lapping at it lightly.

Itachi moaned and joined the dance. Their tongues twirled around each other, gingerly touching, and battling for dominance. Itachi submitted to Kisame in the end and wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him closer to him.

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, bringing the weasel into his lap. The raven haired ninja straddled Kisame's hips and they stood like that for a long time inside one another and enjoying every second of it.

They eventually stopped, each of them gasping to catch their breath. Itachi buried his face in Kisame's neck and Kisame hugged Itachi. He whispered into Itachi's ear, causing a ticking sensation to come to it "You can trust me Itachi-chan."

The weasel pulled away from Kisame, looked at him, and gave him a dazzling smile that caused the shark man to get a bit dizzy "Yes I know now, thank you." Kisame returned the smile and kissed the weasel tenderly on the lips before turning him around so that his back was to Kisame and was leaning on him.

Kisame smiled at his contented looking love and wrapped his cloak around him to keep him warm from the ocean breeze. Itachi leaned his head back on Kisame's chest exposing his neck and allowing Kisame to trail tender kisses up and down his neck.

Kisame whispered in between kisses "So is this what you were worried about? Me rejecting you?" Itachi blushed and nodded "I didn't know you cared about me this way, I was so scared."

The shark man wrapped his arms around Itachi "Never worry, love. I have loved for as long as I can remember, you're so perfect you don't even know. I would do anything for you to be happy, angel."

This brought tears of joy the Itachi's eyes and Kisame wiped them away, stopped kissing the smaller's neck, and rested his head on top of Itachi's.

Kisame whispered as he noticed his partner drifting off "I love you so much my beautiful angel." Itachi smiled lightly and closed his eyes "I love you too my handsome shark…" The weasel surrendered to his exhaustion and fell asleep.

Kisame brushed the hair out of Itachi's face and watched the sunset.

They were like night and day. One was mysterious, beautiful, and was enchanting. The other was powerful, bright, and was a wonderful sight to see. They were both so completely different, an unlikely compatibility, yet they both met at one magnificent interval. During this time beautiful and amazing things are born and things end and begin anew, but each moment is breathtaking and unforgettable.

* * *

**Okay that was good huh? I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Just to let you know, I know that the sunrise also could have been used but I personally think the sunset is better so deal with it. Also I know Itachi and Kisame were OOC but that is how I like them so DEAL with it! Please review good night peoples!**


End file.
